Le plus beau jour de notre vie
by TwoSiblWriting
Summary: OS - HPDM Le mariage était orchestré à la seconde près. Ça devait être le plus beau jour de leur vie. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et repensa au déroulement de la cérémonie, planifié de A à Z. Aujourd'hui ne serait pas le plus beau de jour de SA vie, mais de la sienne à Lui. C'était une mascarade, une évasion, une arnaque soigneusement préparée. Pour que Harry soit enfin libre.


**Titre** : Le plus beau jour de notre vie

 **Auteur :** Kiara

 **Date :** 01/12/2018

 **Type :** OS

 **Disclaimer :** JKRowling

 **Résumé :** Le mariage était orchestré à la seconde près. Ça devait être le plus beau jour de leur vie. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et repensa au déroulement de la cérémonie, planifié de A à Z. Aujourd'hui ne serait pas le plus beau de jour de SA vie, mais de la sienne à Lui. C'était une mascarade, une évasion, une arnaque soigneusement préparée. Pour que Harry soit enfin libre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE NOTRE VIE**

.

.

Tout était orchestré à la seconde près. Ça devait être le plus beau jour de leur vie après tout.

Chaque détail avait son importance, de la plus petite fleur aux couleurs vives aux perles brodées sur sa robe blanche, en passant par la disposition des lustres en cristaux ou encore l'éclat des bougies flottantes.

Son cœur battait à tout rompt, si fort, si fort, qu'il semblait vouloir la dévorer de l'intérieur. Il battait si fort, si fort, qu'elle le sentait dans ses oreilles, au bout de ses doigts et même à l'extrémité de ses orteils. Il battait si fort, si fort, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoya son expression. Un mélange d'inquiétude, d'impatience, d'euphorie et une touche de tristesse.

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait bientôt lâcher, l'abandonner, imploser dans sa poitrine. Il l'empêchait de respirer, il affaiblissait ses jambes, il faisait trembler ses mains, rougir ses joues.

Le doux sourire de sa meilleure amie dans le miroir l'apaisa un peu mais ne réussit pas à diminuer le feu ardent qui brulait dans ses veines.

La personne dans le miroir était magnifique et elle avait du mal à réaliser que c'était elle.

Ses cheveux roux étaient éclatants, aussi vif que le coucher du soleil, que la lave crachée par les volcans, qu'un feu de forêt. Ils étaient attachés en un chignon bas, déposé avec légèreté sur sa nuque mais quelques mèches sauvages s'échappaient pour venir onduler sur ses épaules, jusqu'en bas de son dos et autour de son visage. Ses taches de rousseurs accentuaient sa peau bronzée par le soleil d'août. Ses yeux marrons n'étaient pas boueux mais plutôt de la couleur de la terre fraichement humide, des bois majestueux des cerfs.

Sa robe blanche tranchait avec l'éclat de sa chevelure de feu. Elle cintrait sa taille fine, moulait ses seins fermes, s'étalait en une multitude de plis autour de ses jambes. Elle recouvrait ses bras d'une étoffe transparente brodée de papillons argentés, de fleurs qui ne poussent qu'en été, de perles minuscules mais brillantes. Son voile identique cachait son visage et descendait en une longue traine.

 _Elle était une princesse, flamboyante, éclatante, brulante._

Elle regarda ses mains adoucies par les crèmes, ses ongles manucurés, ses lèvres rouges, ses cils couverts d'un mascara qui les rendait plus longs et plus sombres encore, sa peau lisse et parfaite. Elle regarda les tresses dans ses cheveux, auxquelles se mêlaient des perles discrètes, qui partaient de cacher dans son chignon.

Si elle n'était pas si belle, si parfaite, elle aurait éclaté en sanglots. Elle aurait vidé son corps de toutes les larmes qu'il possédait. Elle aurait strié ses joues de noirs, elle aurait effacé le rouge sur ses lèvres.

Aujourd'hui aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ça aurait dû être la réalisation de son rêve, sa transformation en princesse. La pauvre petite Ginny Weasley aurait dû devenir une Reine aujourd'hui.

A la place de ça, elle n'aurait que l'amour d'un énième frère, un regard reconnaissant et un sourire triste.

A la place de ça, elle aiderait la personne qu'elle aurait pu aimer plus que quiconque, plus que raison, à s'échapper. A s'envoler.

 _Pauvre, pauvre Ginny Weasley._

Mais elle était forte. Aussi forte qu'Harry, aussi forte qu'Hermione, aussi forte que Ron, aussi forte que tous les autres. Elle était une Weasley. Flamboyante, brulante, puissante.

Ses yeux resteront secs. Sa bouche continuera à sourire. Et même quand les regards de pitié et de compassion se poseront sur elle, même quand il y aura des chuchotements dans son dos, même quand on se retournera sur son passage – non pas pour ses exploits mais pour sa soi-disant déchéance – elle gardera la tête haute.

Luna glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Elle était froide et elle ressemblait à une fée dans sa robe bleutée. Dans son sourire, elle lut que tout irait bien.

Ce plan, ils le façonnaient depuis des mois maintenant. Tout était orchestré à la seconde près.

Ça devait être le plus beau jour de leur vie après tout.

Chaque détail avait son importance, de la plus petite fleur aux couleurs vives, aux perles brodées sur sa robe blanche, en passant par la disposition des lustres en cristaux ou encore l'éclat des bougies flottantes.

On toqua à la porte, signalant que la cérémonie allait commencer et elle redressa les épaules, alors même que son cœur hurlait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait mal mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle s'était habituée à ce battement sourd dans sa poitrine, qui lui déchirait le ventre, qui empoisonnait son sang, qui brisait ses nuits.

 _Son cœur battait fort, si fort._

Elle pénétra dans la grande salle lumineuse sous les applaudissements des invités, sous les sourires des hauts-placés, sous les crépitements des appareils photos des photographes dépêchés pour l'occasion.

Elle était forte. Elle était une excellente actrice aussi. Elle connaissait son rôle, chaque geste qu'elle devait amorcer, chaque regard qu'elle devait donner, chaque sourire qu'elle devait offrir.

 _Ça devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie aux yeux de tous._

Les acteurs rentraient en scène, pour la pièce de leur vie. Leur avenir dépendait de ce jour.

Elle glissa sa main sur le bras tremblant de son père, drapé pour l'occasion dans un superbe costume sombre. Dans ses yeux vieillissants, elle lut tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Sa fierté, son admiration et sa tristesse. Son bébé, sa princesse était si forte en ce jour.

 _Le début de la fin._

Les musiciens ne s'arrêtaient plus de jouer, le public ne cessait d'applaudir. Luna l'attendait, gracieuse et silencieuse, à côté de l'autel, là où se tenait sa place de témoin. Elle lui souriait.

Tout irait bien.

Son cœur battait fort, si fort, si fort. Elle avait envie de vomir et ses yeux brillaient mais elle continuait de sourire.

Son père la déposa sur l'estrade, devant le prête, un pas en avant de sa meilleure amie. Les musiciens jouèrent plus fort, et enfin il entra à son tour, aux côtés du Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Schacklebolt.

Son Prince Charmant. Le Sauveur. Le Survivant. L'Elu.

Resplendissant dans son costume trois pièce noir. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi sauvages ce qui lui donnait un côté _bad-boy_. Ses yeux verts avaient la couleur de l'émeraude, de l'herbe sous la rosée, de aurores boréales, de l'Avada Kedavra. A droite de sa poitrine, un mouchoir blanc dépassait de sa poche. Ses vêtements étaient taillés dans les meilleurs tissus, sur-mesure.

 _Harry Potter._

Harry qui lui souriait avec reconnaissance, Harry dont les yeux brillaient de tristesse, Harry qui aurait pu faire d'elle tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, Harry qui lui offrait cette magnifique journée, ce rêve éphémère, cette illusion sucrée. Harry qui l'aimait, mais pas assez fort, pas comme il faut, pas assez bien.

 _C'était le plus beau jour de leur vie._

Il s'approcha de l'estrade et les applaudissements étaient tels, qu'ils en étaient presque douloureux pour l'ouïe. Il glissa sa main chaude dans la sienne et la serra. Elle vit dans ses yeux les mêmes sentiments qui lui broyaient la poitrine, les mêmes sentiments qui se reflétaient tout à l'heure sur son visage.

Il pencha sa tête, elle en fit de même et leurs fronts se posèrent l'un contre l'autre avec tendresse. Ils fermèrent les yeux et tous ses gens autour n'eurent plus aucune importance.

 _Il était venu toquer à la porte de sa chambre un soir d'orage et elle avait ouvert à un garçon détruit, oscillant au bord du gouffre._

Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, elle savait déjà tout. Elle s'avait à quel point son cœur battait fort, à quel point chaque seconde le remplissait d'impatience et de joie, à quel point aujourd'hui serait le plus beau jour de sa vie.

 _Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras sans se soucier de ses larmes qui tachaient sa chemise de nuit._

Elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain, qu'il allait s'envoler au loin, loin, loin, loin. Loin d'elle et d'eux tous. S'échapper à ce monde, s'enfuir de cette société. Elle savait que son cœur n'aspirait qu'à la paix et la tranquillité, que cet endroit n'était pas capable de lui offrir le bonheur auquel il aspirait si fort.

 _D'une voix tremblante il lui avait conté une histoire déchirante, malheureuse et tragique. Si triste et si sombre qu'elle avait fini par pleurer avec lui._

Elle savait qu'il serait heureux là-bas, plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait été ici à ses côtés, aussi heureux qu'il le méritait. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui serait le début de la fin, la fin de quelque chose, un happy-end auquel elle participait mais pas de la bonne manière. Elle savait que demain il n'y aurait plus rien, rien d'autres que les regards de pitié et de compassion, rien d'autre que les chuchotements dans son dos, rien d'autres que des gens se retournant sur son passage. Elle savait qu'elle perdrait une partie d'elle aujourd'hui. Un pilier important de son existence.

 _Il lui dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Qu'il allait craquer et faire une bêtise. Il la supplia de l'aider. Il lui dit qu'elle seule pourrait le faire. Il lui dit qu'elle était son seul espoir, sa seule porte de sortie, son parachute, son radeau, son ancre._

Mais Ginny Weasley était forte. Aussi forte qu'Harry.

Ils avaient la même façon d'aimer par le sacrifice. Elle lui laissait ses rêves d'enfants, il lui offrait un dernier sourire, un amour destiné qu'à elle seule, une reconnaissance qui détruira ses regrets.

Ils rouvrirent les yeux et se séparèrent, bien que leurs mains restent liées. Le prête commença à parler mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Son cœur battait trop fort dans ses oreilles. Elle attendait. Elle attendait le noir, la fin, la libération.

Au milieu des battements sourds, le bruit d'une bille qui rebondit trois fois sur le sol puis roule jusqu'à eux lui parvient. Elle eut tout juste le temps de baisser les yeux sur la machine argentée créée par ses propres frères que celle-ci explosa et libéra une fumée noire opaque.

Bientôt on ne vit plus rien. Alors que des cris s'élevaient de partout, elle sentit Luna glisser sa main dans la sienne, et deux lèvres chaudes effleurer les siennes, son parfum envahissant ses poumons.

« **Merci.** »

 _Leur dernier baiser. Un baiser d'adieu. Un baiser de remerciement._

La fumée disparue et il eut des hoquets de surprises, des cris de stupeur, des gémissements déboussolés. Il ne restait sur l'estrade plus qu'elle mariée solitaire et un prête désemparé.

Ginny lutta une énième fois contre les larmes. La pièce n'était pas finie, il manquait la chute. Un hibou noir et gigantesque entra par une des fenêtres ouvertes de la chapelle et déposa une lettre rouge dans ses mains. Immédiatement le papier s'éleva et une bouche se forma.

La beuglante s'ouvrit dans le silence angoissé des convives et les flashes des journalistes. La voix masculine qui s'éleva était moqueuse et provocatrice. Elle les défiait et se jouait d'eux.

« **Mesdames et Messieurs, aujourd'hui en cette magnifique journée d'août, je vous présente mes plus sincères salutations.** »

 _C'était douloureux au début de voir qu'il avait préféré cette personne à elle-même. Mais elle avait fini par l'accepter. Elle avait accepté de le voir chez eux, de le voir à ses côtés, de le voir lui tenir la main et chuchoter à son oreille. Elle avait accepté tout cela car les yeux d'Harry s'éclairaient toujours de mille feux quand il était là._

« **Ceci est un kidnapping. Vous ne reverrez plus jamais Harry Potter. Même si vous le cherchez, même si vous fouillez la terre entière, même si vous arpentez les moindres recoins de ce monde, vous ne retrouverez jamais Harry Potter. »**

 _Tout le monde avait compris dès le premier coup d'œil que la personne qu'il aimait plus que quiconque, plus que la raison, n'était autre que Draco Malfoy. Et qu'il n'y avait que lui qui était capable de le sauver des ténèbres qui grandissaient en lui depuis la fin de la guerre._

 **« Sur ce, Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous souhaite une agréable journée !** »

La beuglante s'enflamma et le silence régna encore quelques secondes avant que tous ne se précipitent vers elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être soudain la ligne de mire d'une foule de requins affamés et elle se sentit plus proche d'Harry encore.

Il lui fallait maintenant quitter la scène.

 _Les acteurs principaux saluaient le public._

Elle mima l'évanouissement et se laissa tomber dans les bras réconfortants de son père. Elle sentait Luna caresser son front et murmurer que tout allait bien, que c'était finit, qu'ils étaient libres, tous les trois. Elle entendait sa mère et ses frères crier de les laisser passer, dégager le passage.

Elle se laissa emporter loin du tumulte et du chaos. Son cœur battait calmement maintenant et la douleur était partie avec Harry. Elle était libre. Libre d'aimer qui elle voudrait, libre de faire ce qu'elle aimait. Harry lui avait donner assez d'argent pour ne jamais en manquer.

Elle était sa princesse après tout, où qu'il se trouve dans l'univers. Sa petite sœur. La petite fille à la chevelure flamboyante qu'il avait sauvé à douze ans.

Aujourd'hui était le début de quelque chose de nouveau.

.

.

.


End file.
